The WK boys in kindergarten
by Ken-kun lover
Summary: the tittle pretty much explains the story ( I'm so glad I got it up even though Imma grounded -__-;;; ( sorry about that the file screwed up so I had to reload and repost it ) )


Okay this is a ficcy of the WK boys in primary school ^__^. I got bored and decided to write this I don't really think that it's gonna have more than one chapter but that's okay it might. Anyway Yoji is really irritating and annoying, ( but we all love him ^__^ ) Ken begins to cry really easily but he is also still very clumsy ^__^ Omi's a real sweetheart and Aya. is well Aya.  
  
+~*~*~*~*~+  
  
Chapter 1  
  
+~*~*~*~*~+  
  
Ken stumbled over his untied shoelaces and flew to the ground instantly beginning to cry with impact.  
  
Yoji ran over to his friend and knelt down beside him. " Are you otay? "  
  
The brunette smiled up at his blond friend, tears still escaping his eyes. " Hai. "  
  
Omi ran over to the two and pulled out his lunchbox. " Here. " Omi smiled and handed Yoji a batman Band-Aid.  
  
" Arigatou. " Yoji smiled up at the younger blond.  
  
Aya, feeling left out, walked over to the boys and sat down beside them.  
  
Ken rubbed a few tears away and smiled at Yoji. Once the Band-Aid was placed on his knee Ken immediately stopped crying.  
  
" What a klutz. " Aya mumbled and sighed, grabbing some crayons and a paper.  
  
" You will be otay! Batman will make it otay. " Yoji placed his hands on his hips and smiled proudly.  
  
Ken stood up and clapped. " You are right. Thanks. " His attention was quickly diverted to a pile of blocks that lay on the ground.  
  
Yoji smiled and waved at his friend, even though he really wasn't going anywhere. He then noticed Aya and grinned.  
  
Aya coloured the shapes happily and pulled the paper to his face.  
  
" Whatcha doing? " Yoji asked popping up from behind Aya's shoulder.  
  
" Drawing. " Aya replied with a slight scowl.  
  
" Drawing what? " The taller blond asked taking the paper from Aya.  
  
" A flower! " Aya yelled trying to grab his drawing from Yoji.  
  
" That's a sorry excuse for a flower. " Aya frowned and grabbed the nearest marker he could find, darting Yoji's forehead.  
  
Yoji screamed when he saw his reflection in the window. " My face ! "  
  
Aya grinned darting Yoji's face again, but this time Yoji had got a marker of his own.  
  
Omi ran over to the two and tried to stop their fight.  
  
" Back off! " Aya yelled to the younger boy.  
  
Omi frowned. " SENSEI! " He yelled causing the whole class to quiet down.  
  
The young blond teacher walked over to the two and knelt down in front of them. " Can someone explain what happened here? "  
  
( oh god -___-;; ( ) " He started it! " Aya yelled and pointed to Yoji. " He took my flower drawing. "  
  
" No! You started it! " Yoji yelled back. " You hit me with the marker! "  
  
" He drew on you with the marker. " The teacher said, correcting the little boy.  
  
Yoji frowned, he hated getting corrected.  
  
" I don't care who started it! You both get a time out! " The teacher grabbed their arms and dragged the two boys to different corners. " 5 minutes! "  
  
" 5 minutes! " They both gasped and turned to glare at each other.  
  
Omi smiled at his work and walked over to Ken, who was building a castle with the small blocks.  
  
Ken smiled at his friend who sat beside him. " Hi. "  
  
Omi waved and pointed to the castle. " How are the people gonna get in? " Omi questioned.  
  
" Umm. " Ken pushed a small clock and nodded at his achievement.  
  
A little girl waddled over to them and sat down. " Hello. "  
  
" Hi. " The two boys replied.  
  
The little girl grabbed a block and placed it on the castle. " That's the tower where the princess is. "  
  
Ken gasped, did somebody touch his castle? He blinked a few times and began to cry.  
  
The little girl blinked and wondered away from the boys and towards the drawing table.  
  
" KenKen. " Omi said, crawling over to his friend and hugging him.  
  
The brunette stopped crying immediately and blinked at his friend.  
  
" Don't cry! Look! " Omi grabbed the block and removed it from the castle.  
  
Ken smiled and hugged his buddy back.  
  
Aya went back to drawing his flower and Yoji followed the teacher complaining. " That wasn't 5 minutes that was like a bazillion hours! "  
  
" It was 5 minutes! " She growled and slammed her head on the desk.  
  
" But sensei! I swear the arrows on the clock went around three times! " He spread all of his fingers out and placed them in front of her face.  
  
She sighed and lowered two of his fingers. " There. " Yoji looked at them in confusion. "That's four you dummy! " She didn't even want to try.  
  
" Why don't you go play with your friends? Teacher has a lot of work to do. " She smiled at Yoji hoping he would leave her alone.  
  
" Otay! " Yoji smiled and skipped off towards Aya.  
  
Ken looked down at his castle that had reached a massive one foot high, he was ever so proud of his work. " Good job! " He said and smiled at Omi.  
  
Omi smiled back and yawned. " Nap time. " He whispered to himself and wandered towards a small carpeted corner.  
  
" Omittchi.? " Ken managed to wobble over there without tripping. " Omittchi.? " He asked again and poked his friend.  
  
Omi just growled and turned over grabbing a small teddy bear  
  
Ken shrugged and yawned also. He blinked away a few tears, that formed as he yawned, and curled up beside Omi.  
  
Aya, noticing Yoji approaching him, jumped out of his chair and walked over to the sleeping boys.  
  
" I have a feeling he's trying to run away from me! " Yoji told himself and walked to the corner as well.  
  
Aya looked down slowly at the brunette and then Omi, he was convinced that Omi had cooties and if Ken didn't move he would get them.  
  
" Whatcha doing? " Yoji asked poking Aya's shoulder.  
  
" Trying to warn KenKen. " Aya began poking him but found himself slapped. " Okay. That doesn't work. "  
  
Yoji knelt down beside his brunette friend and poked the little boys tummy. " Oi. he's quite comfy. " Yoji placed his head on the soft tummy. " Good night. " He whispered and closed his eyes.  
  
" Yotan. You know you are gonna get cooties! " Aya poked the boy with his foot and sighed as he received no answer. He then wandered away from the small bunch and fell asleep, there was no way he was going to get cooties!  
  
The teacher looked up as one by one the kids slowly fell asleep. " Thank god. " she whispered and smiled loving the quietness of it all.  
  
+~*~*~*~*~+  
  
I know its not my best stuff but its not me worst its just something I work on to vent out some anger or emotions that feel unwanted in my system. But tune in next time when the WK boys enter GYM CLASS! dun Dun DUN ! ( swear ill write something to make it up to you ) 


End file.
